Elementals
Elemental is a broad term that refers to any Outsider that represents the magical elements. Overview Elementals come from a variety places in the known Void. Most come from the realms known as Elemental Planes. Others come from elemental spaces in-between planes, or dwell rarely on other realms. While elementals tend to have typical forms they take, they have as many different shapes and forms as the elements they represent. The intelligence of elementals is as non-standard as their form, and while some are wiser than any mortal creature, others are no better than feral animals. Types There are many different types of elementals. Fire Elementals Fire elementals are mainly found on the elemental Plane of Fire, as well as some infernal elementals in Anserak. The typical, physical form a fire elemental takes is a fireball with molten eyes and a non-standard number of limbs. There are also fire elemental spirits known as Salamanders, who generally look like lizards or serpents made of flame. Fire elementals are known to be quick to act and quick to anger. Ashborn A sub-race of fire elementals sometimes called Azer, the Ashborn look like coal-skinned dwarves with hair and beards made of flame. While sometimes confused as such, the Ashborn are not elemental kin, but a more refined form of fire elemental. They are often summoned by dwarven summoners for aid and advice in their lives, often pertaining to blacksmithery, at which the Ashborn are said to be experts. Water Elementals Water elementals come primarily from the Plane of Water, though a fair amount dwell in Xen. The fluid water elementals often appear as living waves, with tentacles of water in place of arms. Water elementals are often considered a very passive group, "going with the flow" as it were, though they can still crash with the power of a tidal wave upon those they see as a foe. Earth Elementals Earth elementals come from the elemental Plane of Earth. The typical earth elemental is a stocky, durably built creature with at least two legs ending in stone hooves, and arms much the same. If they have digits they are usually either clumsy attempts at fingers or some kind of crab-like pincers. The earth elementals are equally durable in personality, not likely to be emotionally swayed in the way many of their fellow elementals are. Sand Elementals/Sandmen A desert-dwelling variation of earth elemental. Sand elementals are made entirely out of sand, piled and packed together into a vaguely humanoid form. Metal Elementals Another sub-set of earth elementals, living beings made up of different metals. Air Elementals Living whirlwinds from the Plane of Air. Occassionally there are also divine winds blowing around the skies of Heaven. Most air elementals look like tornados with a pair of electric eyes, usually manifesting additional tornados to act as arms, although they often use errant breezes and winds to move objects they wish to manipulate. Sylphs are air spirits, and look like small, semi-transparent fairies riding gusts. Air elementals are known to be flighty, freedom-loving beings, and their moods are said to change with the wind. Lightning Elementals A sub-race of Air elementals. Living storms, the lightning elementals take the shape of a dark cloud with limbs made of lightning and electrical eyes and mouth. Ice Elementals Frigid elemental creatures native to both the Planes of Water and Air. Ice elementals are also found on their own personal plane, Jotunheim. Ice elementals appear as either thin beings made of many icicles gathered together with pointed limbs, or great living glaciers. The former of these are more likely to appear on Midgard. Smoke/Ash Elementals Conglomerate elementals of fire and air, the smoke elementals appear typically as ashy, dark air elementals. They are more similar in personality to air elementals, but they also retain the hot-blooded personalities of the fire elementals. They are found on the Elemental Plane of Fire where they pollute the air, and the Plane of Air, impurities flowing across the skies. They appear on occassion in Anserak as well, though even more rare than the infernal fire elementals. Magma Elementals Combinations of fire and earth. Magma elementals are found on both the Elemental Planes of Earth and Fire. They are flowing masses molten rock with limbs and simple, crude faces. The magma beasts commonly flow across the molten seas and volcanic surfaces of the Plane of Fire, and in rare molten sections of the Plane of Earth. Like other fiery elementals, an infernal variation can sometimes be found in Anserak. Dust Elementals Dust elementals combine the elements of earth and air into a filthy twister creature. Like their smokey cousins they pollute some sections of the Elemental Plane of Air, but are a deal more rare on the upper reaches of Plane of Earth. Mud Elementals Combinations of earth and water, mud elementals trudge about slowly and sloppily. They dwell on the murky bottom of the the Plane of Water as well as in and around muddy ponds of the Plane of Earth. Steam Elementals Similar in form to air elementals, steam elementals combine the powers of fire and water. They appear more in select sections of boiling seas in the Plane of Water than they do the Plane of Fire, where their scalding attacks are hardly noticeable. Steamlords A rare anomalous occurance, steamlords are the combination of an Anserakish fire elemental and a Xenian water elemental. Their goals and purpose are unknown, but as elementals go they are among the most powerful. Light Elementals Darkness Elementals Dark, shadowy beings dwelling on the Elemental Plane of Darkness, Oblivion. They fall into four categories, the main being Dark Elementals themselves, with the variants of Terror, Silence, Weakness, and Secrets. Life Elementals Death Elementals Archons The "Law Elementals" of Ordos are known as Archons, metal beings of order and logic. Chaos Elementals Dryads and Treants While often called "life elementals" dryads and treants are not actually Outsiders, being natives not to an elemental plan but to the mortal realm on which they dwell. Elemental Spawn Occasionally a child is born of mortals that possesses the traits of an elemental. These elemental kin are formed in one of two ways: either the child is joined with an elemental spirit while still in its mother's womb, or, more rarely, a mortal mates with a more humanoid elemental. The exact way this second union of the physical and elemental takes place is still not entirely known. The result is a magically powerful child that exhibits traits of their elemental parentage, such as flaming hair or skin as hard as stone. Category:Incomplete Category:Outsiders Category:Races